Trio (So She Dances)
by LightwoodLady25
Summary: A love of music was embedded in her, as much as her immortality was. No matter which year it was, music was always there with her. A Jessa one-shot. Epilogue: Tessa can't believe what's happening when she finds Jem and their baby in the living room on a Sunday morning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers. It's a Jessa one-shot! :D

Post-TID. Mild spoilers.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TID. I also do not own the two songs named in this fic.

* * *

><p>A love of music was embedded in her, as much as her immortality was. No matter which year it was, music was always there with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Tessa hummed as she brushed her hair. It was a tune she had heard in the corner coffee shop a couple days ago. Low swaying violins, slow piano, and the richest voice, like blue velvet brushing against her skin, serenaded her. She even stopped reading briefly, hoping to hear the lyrics over typing on laptop keyboards and whirring espresso machines. To her disappointment, the background noise drowned out too much of the vocals. At least the melody stuck with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Jem slowly made his way toward the on-suite bathroom. It was 7:42 AM. He was surprised that, for once, Tessa was awake before he was on a Sunday. Just as he was about to say good morning to his wife, Jem closed his mouth, quite pleased at what greeted his ears. Tessa was humming the most enchanting melody. He leaned against the doorframe to listen. Although they had been reunited for some time now, Jem had never heard Tessa hum. Singing, yes. One night in particular stood out to him. He and Tessa were one of the local bars when, with a burst of courage that came with alcohol consumption, Tessa volunteered to sing karaoke. Drunk Tessa belting out Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" was an adorable declaration of her feelings for him. She, on the other hand, disagreed, blushing and smacking his arm whenever he brought it up.<p>

Tessa looked up to meet his eyes when she stopped humming.

"That was beautiful, my love," Jem whispered as he hugged her. "Did you compose it yourself?"

Tessa chuckled. "You give me too much credit. It's something I heard a while ago on the radio. There're lyrics, but I couldn't make them out. I don't even know the name of the song. But the melody stayed with me."

Jem nodded. "Music has a way of doing that."

"Do you recognize it?"

"No, unfortunately. Perhaps it will be played on the radio today?" Jem asked, hopeful.

Tessa shook her head. "I've listened for it for so long. It hasn't been played since I heard it."

"We can search for the song together," he reassured her.

"It's alright, Jem. I'm just glad I remember a part of it."

* * *

><p>Tessa plugged her earbuds into her laptop balanced on her lap. Sleeping at normal times was nearly impossible nowadays. Listening to the radio helped her fall asleep eventually, but little did she know that it wouldn't tonight. Nodding off, Tessa suddenly gasped when she heard a familiar tune, her eyes widening. She pressed pause on the radio player, not believing what was happening.<p>

"Jem," Tessa said, shaking his sleeping form beside her. "James, wake up!"

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Jem bolted awake. "What is it? What's wrong, Tessa?"

Smiling, she grabbed his hand, placed it on her bulging stomach, and watched as Jem's frown dissolved into the brightest grin.

"Tessa," Jem breathed. "Our baby is kicking."

"That's not the only thing," Tessa replied, her fingers lazily passing through his dark hair.

Jem titled in his head in question.

"The unknown song," Tessa said, excitedly. "Our baby began to kick, then song started playing."

"What's it called?" Jem asked, infected with her enthusiasm. His hand remained planted on her belly as he sat up beside her. The rolling movements of their child had not stopped.

Fully awake, Tessa turned up the volume on her laptop and unplugged her earbuds. She pressed play, and the song filled the room.

_"So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_I give up this view just to tell her"_

"So She Dances by Josh Groban," Tessa answered, reading off her laptop screen. Then they both were quiet again, listening.

"So... she dances? _She_?" Jem mused. "Tess, do you think that maybe..."

"Too much of a coincidence, James, honestly," Tessa laughed, ruffling his hair. "But if it makes you feel better, you can pick out a girl's name. Just in case."

* * *

><p>What name would Jem choose for a baby girl? How about middle names? <em>Nicknames?<em>


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue to "Trio (So She Dances)".

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TID, and Josh Groban owns "In Her Eyes".

* * *

><p>When their baby had turned six months old, Jem had claimed Sunday mornings for his own. He would look after their child while Tessa slept in. It was a brilliant idea, and Tessa thoroughly enjoyed the extra hour or two of shut eye. Maybe it was the early bedtime or the way the breeze was blowing through the open window that awoke Tessa earlier than expected one Sunday morning. Whatever the reason was, Tessa got out of bed with a yawn to discover what the two loves of her life were doing on Sunday mornings. She searched the house as quietly as her stiff limbs would allow her. The quiet tones of Jem's voice led her to the living room. Not wanting to be found, Tessa only peeked her head past the living room door to see them. Jem was stretched out across the couch, their baby sitting on his stomach, giving her father her full attention. He was singing to her.<p>

_Does she realize?_  
><em>I awake every morning with her strength by my side <em>  
><em>I am not a hero, I am not an angel<em>  
><em>I am just a man<em>  
><em>Man who's trying to love her<em>  
><em>Unlike any other<em>

Oh God. The love in Jem's eyes was enough to melt her heart. And his voice. Even if the lyrics were written by someone else, the honesty behind them was real. The baby was quiet, soaking up every melodic word. Her wide-eyed gaze, so bright and accepting, was too much to handle.

Was it possible? Was she really watching this moment happen? Choked up, Tessa slid to the floor, leaning against the door frame. Before she knew it, tears rolled down her cheeks. This was what happiness meant to her, to Jem. To start a family together and watch their child grow...Tessa could only have dreamed of this before. But this was all real, as real as falling asleep every night listening to Jem's heartbeat and the pin-feather softness of her daughter's hair.

"Tessa?" Jem was kneeling beside her, cradling the baby in his arms. "Are you alright, qin ai de*?"

"Never better." Tessa smiled. She was more than alright. Jem joined her on the floor, sitting cross-legged. The baby sat contentedly in his lap, her eyes darting between her parents when they spoke.

"Josh Groban fan, much?" she teased when her head was finally comfortable on his shoulder. A long curl slipped in front of Tessa's ear, blocking his view of her grey eyes, and he gently tucked it back into place.

"Of sorts. That song has been stuck in my head for days now. I thought I'd try something to get it out before it drives me insane."

"Did it work?" she asked, as she clasped his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"No." Jem laughed. "In fact, I have the urge to sing it every day now. I think she'd like it, wouldn't you, Lottie?"

Baby Charlotte wasn't paying attention anymore. She just smiled between her fingers she was sucking on.

* * *

><p>*my love<p>

I just want Jem and Tessa to have kids in The Dark Artifices so badly!

And the wait continues.


End file.
